leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Nighthawk the Winged Fury (2013)
Nighthawk has received a complete relaunch. For the new version, see here. ...because it's about time we had a vampire champion. is the best champion ever. Lore Abilities . *The cooldown begins after the stealth has finished. *Like with the Ferocity mechanic, Nighthawk can "double up" abilities. **I'm currently undecided if to keep this. *The conditions of "not visible" is the same as - sitting in brush, fog of war, etc. *Icon courtesy of Dota 2, albeit edited. }} Nighthawk takes a bite out of the target enemy, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of Nighthawk's missing health. Nighthawk heals for 80% of the damage dealt (after reductions). |leveling= 8% of Nighthawk's missing health |range=325 |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | . *Unlike and , Nighthawk's grab instantly relocates the target - similar to blink abilities. *Once ranked, Nighthawk will see a range indicator during stealth - like with . *Icon courtesy of Dota 2. }} }} Nighthawk pounces forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes over. Nighthawk stops upon colliding with an enemy champion or terrain. |leveling= 65 / 100 / 135 / 170 / 205 |range=825 |cooldown=22 / 20 / 17 / 16 / 14 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} Nighthawk emits a pulse that reveals the first enemy champion it hits for 3 seconds. The duration of the sight is refreshed if the target moves. While Nighthawk has sight of an enemy this way, he is granted bonus movement speed and attack speed. |leveling= 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 % 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % |range=1100 |cooldown=14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | used to be his E. *The sight debuff is an example of an anti-pattern, which are generally discouraged in champion design. However, as the effect is non-damaging and non-disruptive: I feel that it is in good taste and contributes to Nighthawk's theme. *Icon courtesy of Dota 2. }}}} 1.8 / 2.4 / 3 % of target's maximum health 18 / 24 / 30 % of the target's maximum health |range=600 |cooldown=90 / 80 / 70 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting= * "Bind" is a form of self-cc that causes Nighthawk to follow his target - like the reverse of , or like . Nighthawk is considered to be channeling for the duration of the ability, and can be stunned - similar to . * As the damage is calculated with every tick -- not solely when the ability is applied -- it means that as Nighthawk heals or takes damage, the ability deals less or more damage. * This ability is classified as leashed damage over time, and cannot be removed by or Quicksilver. * This skill is intended to feel similar to , except that it drains the health from Nighthawk's target rather than using regeneration. The ideal is to use the skill when you're low, to maximize the damage. }} Development is believed to suffer from a mild form of vampirism. Regardless of whether or not this is true, it implies that vampirism does exist in Valoran. I thought a night hunter/stalker would be a really nice theme for a champion, but I'm currently in a bit of a rut and though I'd ask for help! I'm going to call him Nighthawk as a placeholder, although I'm not attached to it. I'm thinking more along the lines of Man-Bat in appearance. My friend proposed the Easter egg, "If Nighthawk buys , he will sparkle". Just because. I want him to feel stronger the lower health he is - have things that scale with his missing health, and such. Until I finalize the kit, he'll probably have lots of "his missing health" scalings (which might not be a problem, but I have no intent for all his abilities to scale like this in the end). P.S. is a hemomancer. His general theme is an assassin/ambush champion, and so I feel he needs something with a Kha'Zix feel. When it came down to it, I couldn't decide between and . I want this champion to have an innate ambush mechanic - but I don't know if I want to confine it to brush, or whether he should innately stealth like . Previous Abilities * While in brush, Nighthawk's next attack gains bonus attack range and will cause the attack to grab his target. This attack deals bonus damage based on Nighthawk's missing health and heals him for 80% of the damage dealt. This effect can only occur once every 9 seconds. This is not affected by cooldown reduction, but will refresh at double speed if Nighthawk is unseen. This bonus lingers for ~0.5 seconds after leave the brush. * After using an ability, Nighthawk stealths into the night for 4 seconds. Nighthawk's next attack from stealth gains increased range and will grab his target. This attack deals bonus damage based on Nighthawk's missing health and heals him for 80% of the damage dealt. Nighthawk can only trigger this effect once every 15 seconds. This is not affected by cooldown reduction, but will refresh at double speed while Nighthawk remains unseen by his enemy. * Nighthawk stealths into the night, only being seen by nearby enemy champions (within 700 range) or true sight. While stealthed, Nighthawk's basic abilities are enhanced. Nighthawk retains the ability to trigger the enhanced effects for ~0.5 seconds after breaking stealth. Taking damage or dealing damage reveals Nighthawk for 6 seconds. Gallery Emptylord Nighthawk.png|Concept art (by me) File:Emptylord Swoop.png|Apex effect File:Emptylord Bats.png|Old W icon File:Emptylord KaifleurBats.png|Old W example (by Keifleur) Some inspiring artwork of DC's Man-Bat: * http://www.deviantart.com/art/DC-Antiquity-Man-Bat-283521527 * http://jazylh.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-61937177 * http://francesco-biagini.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-shriek-204669629 * http://1314.deviantart.com/art/MAN-BAT-73684614 * http://pifalo.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-sketch-173367571 Category:Custom champions